A conventional stroller can usually be extended into an unfolded state for use and for giving toddlers a ride, or folded into a folded state for storage. When a user intends to fold the conventional stroller from the unfolded state to the folded state, a folding structure of the conventional stroller may only be operated with the user's hands after the toddler riding in the stroller has been taken away. However, if the toddler has yet to learn walking or standing alone, the user usually needs to hold the toddler in one hand and operate the folding structure with the remaining hand, which is relatively inconvenient. Therefore, there is still room for improvement in the above technique.